


Wraith's party

by BlessMyBliss



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Atlantis, Curiosity, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Science Fiction, Secret Identity, Stargate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessMyBliss/pseuds/BlessMyBliss
Summary: Атлантийцам тоже хочется повеселиться! Но последствия этого веселья могут оказаться плачевными...
Kudos: 4





	Wraith's party

Было пять утра по атлантийскому времени, все благополучно спали (причём вовсе не в своих постелях, а кто докуда дополз), когда Тодд решил свалить по-тихому, как и прибыл, и с этой благой целью направился к Вратам. До голубого омута осталось несколько шагов, когда случилось непредвиденное.  
С воплем "Не уходи, любимый!!!" ему на шею повесилась некая полуодетая и весьма растрёпанная девица. На её счастье, рейф был слишком уставшим после бессонной ночи в компании с одним назойливым субъектом, иначе исход подобной неожиданности был бы вполне ожидаемым.  
– Хм?.. – Тодд с трудом отодрал от себя девицу. Посмотрел с тоской на Врата. И что б ему на пару минут раньше не слинять? А теперь, похоже, придётся разбираться с этим. То есть с этой. – Я должен идти.  
– Должен?! – Глаза девицы наполнились слезами. – И это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать?!  
– А что ещё нужно? – рейф катастрофически не въезжал, чего от него, собственно, хотят. И это грозило неприятностями. Которые не замедлили появиться в изрядно опухшем лице его человеческого "братца".  
– Что опять?! – Шеппард потёр лоб, хмуро глядя на рыдающую Бетти, редко попадающуюся на глаза сотрудницу одной из лабораторий, и обалделого рейфа. Потом до него дошло, что кто-то тут явно лишний. – А ты что здесь делаешь?  
Бетти решила, что вопрос адресован ей. И ответила.  
…Её рассказу, красочным и детальным описаниям могла бы позавидовать и "Кама-сутра", а уж авторы дамских романов должны бы и вовсе повеситься от чувства собственной неполноценности. Пока же завидовала только половина населения Атлантиса, тихо-тихо подтянувшаяся в зал Врат, разными местами почуяв, что намечается нечто интересное.  
Заспанный Вулси обнаружил всех сидящими на полу вокруг рассказчицы. Шеппард кривил губы в улыбке, больше похожей на нервный спазм, Зеленка застыл с открытым ртом, составив достойную пару Келлер, Родни, вцепившись в волосы (к счастью, свои), то краснел, то бледнел, а то и вовсе становился похожим по цвету на рейфа. А рейф сидел, прислонившись к кольцу давно закрывшихся Врат, и, по всей видимости, пребывал в состоянии глубокого культурного шока.  
– И после всего этого, – вытирая слёзы, продолжила Бетти, – после всего, что между нами было, он хочет меня бросить!!! Уйдёт на свой Улей, к своей Королеве…  
– У меня нет Королевы… – отстранённо сообщил Тодд.  
– Вот!!! У тебя даже Королевы нет! Тогда почему ты не хочешь остаться со мной?!  
– Чего орать-то на весь Город? – В зале Врат нарисовался взлохмаченный Ронон, из одежды на нём были только кольчужные шорты а-ля джаффа да полустёртый золотистый рисунок на лбу. Закупленный ради праздника на дружественной планете непонятного состава напиток, крепостью сравнимый с субстанцией, именуемой "Russian Vodka", для сатедианца даром не прошёл, а озаботиться рассолом на "утро после того" устроители праздника не додумались. – Что тут…  
Увидев неохваченную часть аудитории, Бетти разразилась бурными рыданиями и приступила к повторному изложению событий под радостный вздох тех, кто опоздал на начало рассказа.  
– Хватит, слышали уже! – Вулси грозно нахмурился и включил командный тон. Остальные недовольно заворчали: начальнику-то Бетти представит подробный доклад, с которым он ознакомится со всей внимательностью в соответствии с долгом службы… – Я требую объяснений.  
– Я и сам бы от них не отказался… – меланхолично заметил Тодд.  
– Так… Все по боевым постам… Тьфу, по постелям. Да, Бетти, к вам это в первую очередь относится. А вы, подполковник, проводите нашего… хм… гостя в мой кабинет.  
– Пойдём, герой-любовник, – весело сказал Шеппард, когда все разбрелись по углам, ныкаясь от Вулси и надеясь на продолжение истории. Только Келлер, добрая душа, утащила Бетти под предлогом привести её в должный вид.  
– Шеппард… – рейф проводил лаборантку ошалелым взглядом, – люди действительно всё это делают?!  
– Ну… да. А что, рейфы не так размножаются? – чтоб снять вопрос, хватило многообещающей ухмылки Тодда. – Нет, пожалуй, я не хочу этого знать.

В кабинете Вулси давно не собиралась такая куча народа. Шеппард как бы ненароком пристроился в уголке и притворился, что не замечает буравящего его взгляда начальника. А увлечённый этим занимательным сверлением Вулси сам не заметил, как в дверь просочилась доктор Келлер. Следом явился Ронон, успевший сбегать за любимой большой пушкой, без которой просто физически не мог выносить общество рейфа, пусть и давно знакомого. Однажды МакКей даже пошутил по поводу того, что он с рейфами пушками меряется.  
– А чем с ними ещё мериться можно? – резонно спросил Ронон.  
– Например, у кого длиннее… волосы, – Шеппард поспешил замять сию занимательную беседу, пока Родни не начал генерировать идеи.  
Как раз Родни и был следующим, кто заглянул на огонёк. Прятаться он не стал, справедливо полагая, что его гениальность – лучшее оправдание любых поступков, а также универсальный пропуск и данное свыше позволение творить всё, что душе угодно.  
– Ну что, все собрались? – хмуро спросил Вулси.  
На пороге появилась Тэйла.  
– Теперь вроде все, – кивнул Шеппард. – Можем начинать.  
От такой наглости у Вулси чуть стёкла из очков не выпали. Но, твёрдо решив позаботиться, чтоб Шеппарда разжаловали до рядового, начальник экспедиции зловредно ухмыльнулся и обратился к Тодду.  
– Итак, объясните нам, пожалуйста, как вы на Атлантисе оказались?  
– Как обычно.  
– Интересно, кто ж тебя пустил? – поинтересовался из угла Шеппард.  
– Призрак Оперы.  
– ???  
– Он предложил мне ознакомиться с некоторыми проявлениями культуры людей, и я подумал, что это будет интересно…  
– И какой идиот позволил отмечать этот идиотский праздник в этом идиотском городе?! – взвыл Вулси.  
– Вы, сэр, – услужливо напомнил Шеппард.

Рейф оглядел полутёмный зал Врат, с удивлением не обнаружил дружелюбные дула автоматов и неизменную кучу любопытных. Только одинокая фигура в чёрном плаще с капюшоном ждала его.  
– Я думал, ты не придёшь. На, держи. – В руках рейфа оказался рыжий фонарик-рожица со свечкой внутри. – Это для конспирации. Сегодня все в костюмах, так что никто на тебя внимания не обратит. Но чем быстрее доберёмся, тем лучше. Пошли.  
– Угу, – от этой скороговорки сразу заболела голова. И зачем он только согласился? Сидел бы себе на Улье, человечков кушал…  
В коридоре было почти темно. И пахло плесенью.  
Мимо то и дело пробегали какие-то невероятные создания. Ушастые, лохматые, с жутко размалёванными лицами… Короче, на Атлантисе творился полный бедлам. Сохранять серьёзное и равнодушное выражение лица рейфу становилось всё труднее.  
В тот момент, когда он уже собрался задать своему спутнику десяток-другой вопросов, из-за угла вырулил Ронон. На плече он нёс ящик с тёмными пузатыми бутылками, которые позвякивали в такт его модной кольчужной одёвке. Увидев зелёную физиономию, Ронон привычно дёрнул рукой в сторону пистолета, который, по счастью, отсутствовал, но уже через секунду рассмеялся и похлопал рейфа по плечу:  
– Прости, друг, привычка… Вот, попробуй! – и сунул ему в руку бутылку. Вторая оказалась у Призрака Оперы. – Шеппарда не видели?  
– Он, кажется, был в ангаре джамперов… – поспешил ответить Призрак, и сатедианец потопал дальше по коридору, задорно звеня бутылками и кольчугой.

Вулси восьмой раз за четверть часа снял очки и начал их протирать. Рассказ Тодда ему катастрофически не нравился. Но он всё же ждал продолжения. Как и остальные собравшиеся.  
– Я подумал, что у Ронона были особые причины так одеться… Но теперь вижу, что ему это просто нравится.  
– О да, Чуи решил сменить имидж… Кстати, Ронон, – Шеппард окинул взглядом застывшего у двери с выражением "всем хана" на лице друга, – не знал, что у тебя такие красивые коленки…  
– Да и остальное тоже ничего… – продолжил Тодд самым невинным тоном.  
Через мгновение ствол пистолета оказался в опасной близости от его головы. Рейф вздохнул и очень устало посмотрел на Вулси.  
– Мистер Декс, – с подчёркнутой вежливостью обратился к Ронону Вулси, – если вам с нами скучно, отправляйтесь в тир или тренажёрный зал.  
Ронон прорычал что-то нечленораздельное и наверняка оскорбительное, но пистолет убрал. Похоже, и он хотел узнать, что же должно произойти, чтоб женщина по доброй-то воле полезла с рейфом обниматься.

От бутылки пахло чем-то сладковатым.  
– Что это? – спросил рейф. В ответ Призрак Оперы отобрал у него бутылку и вместе со своей поставил под ближайшую дверь.  
– Чёрт побери, чего они все тут забыли?! – пробормотал он, быстрым шагом направляясь к кабине телепорта.   
Когда они были уже в нескольких шагах, двери кабины разъехались в стороны, и оттуда вышли… рейфы. Три парня в белых париках и с абстрактными загогулинами на зелёных мордах одобрительно посмотрели на "собрата".  
– Классный костюм! – восхищённо заявил один из них. – Ну ты прямо как настоящий рейф!  
Призрак Оперы едва слышно застонал от злости. Ну почему каждый встречный-поперечный норовит пообщаться – и именно тогда, когда он так спешит?  
– А я настоящ-щ-щий, – с недоброй ухмылочкой прошипел рейф.  
– Вау, класс!!! – все трое расплылись в довольных улыбках. – Как это у тебя получается так похоже?  
– Долго тренировался…  
– У нас вообще-то дела, – раздражённо сообщил Призрак Оперы столь несвоевременно объявившемуся фан-клубу. И направился к телепорту. – Мистер… э-э-э… МакЛевен, пойдёмте…  
– Ой, простите! Мы пойдём тоже! МакЛевен, респект! Тебе хоть сейчас на Улей! Ну, дай пять!  
Парень жизнерадостно поднял руку. Рейф без всяких задних мыслей повторил этот жест, и троица в костюмах тут же уставилась на его ладонь почти что с благоговением. За спинами "рейфов" Призрак Оперы схватился за голову.  
– Ух ты… Супер! Совсем как настоящая!.. А мы поленились, вот, перчатки надели! Слушай, из чего она сделана?  
– Полимерный пластик и умелый грим! – рявкнул окончательно выведенный из себя Призрак Оперы, и лжерейфы дружно подскочили. Да что там, даже настоящий вздрогнул. – Всё. Хватит вопросов! Нас ждут дела.  
И, пока новоявленные рейфоманы не захотели узнать, из чьей кожи сшит плащ или в каком магазине куплены линзы, он зашёл в телепорт. Рейф последовал за ним, в то время как за его спиной всё ещё раздавалось восхищённое перешёптывание.  
– Ты что, совсем рехнулся?! – Призрак Оперы прислонился к стенке кабины и вздохнул с облегчением. – Они ж могли всё понять… Благослови Господь идиотов…  
– Полимерный пластик, да? – рейф перевёл взгляд со своей ладони на Призрака Оперы, и тот отступил в дальний угол кабины. Но, на его счастье, двери наконец-то открылись. Они прибыли на нужный уровень.  
– Кто такой МакЛевен? – спросил рейф.  
– Доктор Уорт МакЛевен, профессор ксенологии с кафедры прикладных исследований МТИ, – скороговоркой ответил Призрак Оперы, спеша к заветной двери. – На сегодня это твоя маска. Привыкай…

Тодд замолчал.  
– А дальше? – нетерпеливо спросил Вулси. Он предпочёл бы, чтоб всё это "расследование" поскорее закончилось.  
– Всё.  
– Как – всё?  
Рейф хмыкнул, пожал плечами и принялся рассматривать пыльное растение в углу.  
– Но мы бы хотели знать…   
– Родни!!!  
От этого вопля почти все присутствующие схватились за головы: похмелье – штука не самая приятная.  
– Подполковник, не могли бы вы…  
– Слова "правила безопасности" для тебя что-то значат?! – Шеппард не обратил внимания на начинающего стервенеть Вулси.  
– С каких это пор ты беспокоишься о правилах?! – тут же взвинтился МакКей.  
– С тех пор, как ты втихую приводишь сюда рейфов!  
 Что значит "втихую"?! Да его пол-Атлантиса видело!  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я!  
– Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Джон, мы все пытаемся разобраться в сложившейся ситуации, – примирительно сказала Тэйла, а Дженнифер ласково погладила Родни по руке и улыбнулась до того мило, что атлантийский гений напрочь забыл о Шеппарде. Увидевший это Ронон в очередной раз потянулся к оружию.  
Шеппард собирался было что-то сказать, но передумал и снова уселся в углу.  
Вулси обвёл всех взглядом двустволки и наконец обратился к Родни.  
– Доктор МакКей, Призрак Оперы – действительно вы?  
– Ну да, я это, я! – с вызовом признался Родни. – Я… У меня… Возникли… м-м-м… некоторые трудности. С одним из устройств, которые мы доставили из заброшенного центра. Да, я гений, но мне тоже иногда нужен совет… Взгляд, так сказать, с противоположной стороны…  
– Я тебе устрою "с противоположной стороны"… – пробормотал Шеппард. – Я тебе так противоположную сторону надеру…

– На всякий случай надо бы поговорить с Бетти, – после получасового разбора полётов вздохнул окончательно замученный Вулси и обернулся к доктору Келлер: – Если она во вменяемом состоянии, приведите её, пожалуйста… – Он устало потёр виски. – Всё равно я не понимаю, как можно спутать рейфа с человеком. Кстати, Тэйла, разве вы не почувствовали присутствие Тодда?  
– Я думаю… – Тэйла замялась и как-то виновато покосилась на Шеппарда, – тот напиток, который мы привезли, несколько… уменьшает мои способности. Простите.  
– Ладно, – Вулси обернулся к Тодду, который всё это время сидел тихо, наблюдая за происходящим, и лишь иногда подленько похихикивал: – Подполковник проводит вас…  
– Я бы предпочёл остаться. В данном случае я тоже пострадавшая сторона…  
– И как же ты пострадал? – если Шеппард что и считал страданием, то уж точно не проявления нежности со стороны симпатичных лаборанток.  
– Тебя когда-нибудь… как вы это называете… гамбургер пытался поцеловать, Джон Шеппард?

– Я думала, что ему нра-а-авлюсь… Он говорил, что я краси-и-и-ивая… ¬– Бетти снова уткнула мокрое лицо в плечо Келлер, и та ласково погладила её по спине, утешая, словно ребёнка. После того как Вулси объяснил бедняжке ситуацию, Бетти рыдала вот уже минут десять. – Он обещал взять меня с собой! И показать звёзды!..  
– Ну раз не обещал жениться, тогда всё остальное не в счёт, – пробормотал Шеппард, за что подучил исполненный укора взгляд Тэйлы.  
– Он называл меня розой… "Чайная роза в предрассветном тумане", вот что он сказал! Вот вас когда-нибудь называли розой, мистер Вулси?  
Мистер Вулси чуть не рухнул со стула. Остальные издали звуки, похожие на полузадушенное хрюканье.  
– Нет, мисс Родригес, к счастью, не называли.  
Вдруг Бетти вскочила и решительно задрала подбородок.  
– Я хочу знать, кто это был! Если не он, – быстрый взгляд в сторону Тодда, – то кто!  
– Э-э… Я думаю, что выяснением этого вопроса вы можете заняться самостоятельно в свободное от работы время…  
– Сейчас. Я хочу знать, кто он, этот подлец, так унизивший меня, посмевший использовать мою чистую и невинную любовь к рейфам в таких подлых целях!  
– Мисс Родригес, это не… Любовь к рейфам?! Сколько вы выпили?  
– Найдите его! Я не отступлюсь, пока не найдёте!  
– К сожалению, здесь не детективное агентство, и вам придётся…  
– Мы спёрли управляющий кристалл.

Через пять минут МакКей подтвердил: уникальный кристалл, необходимый для связи с Землёй, в наборной панели отсутствует. Очередную главу своих ночных приключений Бетти рассказала не дожидаясь многочисленных просьб поклонников.  
Соблазнивший её "рейф", как выяснилось, был пегасским Джеймсом Бондом, и его прислали на Атлантис со сверхсекретной миссией – украсть управляющий кристалл, чтоб его собратья-рейфы смогли наконец-то добраться до благословенных пастбищ, по которым бродят стада непуганых землян… Но он, лишь увидев Бетти, был покорён её красотой и очарованием, поэтому решил забрать её с собой, чтоб она согревала теплом своего человеческого тела космический холод его вечной жизни…  
– И вы что, позволили ему взять управляющий кристалл? И не подняли тревогу?  
– Дело пахнет трибуналом… – негромко хмыкнул Шеппард, которого вся эта канитель уже успела достать.  
– Нет, всё не так… Он уже забрал кристалл, я попросила показать, схватила его и побежала, он погнался за мной, а потом, когда поймал, мы оказались так близко, и тут…  
– НЕ НАДО!!!  
Но Бетти, снова в воспоминаниях вернувшаяся к гнусному предательству, уже рыдала в три ручья, утирая слёзы насквозь промокшими рукавами.  
Келлер в очередной раз взвалила на свои хрупкие плечи нелёгкую миссию и увела Бетти в её комнату.  
Убедившись, что от расследования некоторых обстоятельств личной жизни лаборантки не отвертеться, Вулси сказал:  
– Что ж, теперь осталось только опросить всех, кто на празднике был в костюме рейфа… Пожалуй, будем вызывать по одному.

Как ни странно, из всего населения Атлантиса костюмы рейфов выбрали только несколько человек. Наверное, остальные сочли подобный маскарад далеко не забавным.  
Первым на импровизированный допрос прибыл давешний фан-клуб в полном составе – ввиду их состояния, впустили всех троих. Перемазанные тортом плащи и съехавшие набок взъерошенные парики свидетельствовали, что ночка выдалась весёлой. Парни цеплялись друг за друга, пытаясь устоять на ногах, и тупо пялились на собравшихся, словно не понимая, кто перед ними. Но вот наконец их взгляды наткнулись на знакомую физиономию.  
– Профессор МакЛевен! – радостно помахала троица рейфу. Тот дружелюбно оскалился и махнул в ответ.  
– Это просто дурдом какой-то, – вздохнул Вулси. Шеппард и Ронон мрачно кивнули, соглашаясь с его словами.  
После того как вдрызг пьяные "рейфы", путаясь в словах, поведали о том, как и с кем провели минувший вечер, их отправили отсыпаться.  
– Проф’сор, кореш, загляни к нам в третью илсе… исли… лабр’торию, перетрём с т’бой по-пацански… – на прощание заплетающимся языком пробормотал один из парней, подмигнул Тодду и заговорщически добавил: – Фрэнк пузырь поставит…  
– Уберите их отсюда, – со вселенской тоской в голосе приказал Вулси.

Статный красавец в чёрном плаще предстал перед собравшимися и слегка надменно сообщил:  
– Да, я провёл праздник в обществе прекрасной женщины. А эту… мисс Родригес не видел. Ни вчера, ни вообще.  
Прежде чем ему успели задать вполне очевидный вопрос, Ронон что-то нечленораздельно прорычал.  
– Что, простите? – красавец эффектно повернулся, отчего его длинные волосы всколыхнулись белоснежным облаком и рассыпались по плечам.  
Ронон процедил с едва сдерживаемой яростью:  
– Сними. Этот. Чёртов. Парик.  
– Парик? – Насмешливая улыбка на мгновение обнажила безупречно ровные зубы. – Это не парик. – Словно в доказательство, мужчина намотал на палец прядь волос и слегка дёрнул. В этот момент Родни, перехвативший взгляд Келлер, пожалел, что нельзя одолжить у Ронона пушку. – Если вас смущает моё сходство с рейфом, могу снять плащ…  
– Я с тебя сейчас шкуру сниму…  
– Мистер Декс!  
Ронон в очередной раз что-то прорычал, но отступил на привычное место у двери. В воцарившейся тишине Вулси наконец спросил:  
– С кем вы были?  
– Как я уже сказал, с замечательной дамой, чьё имя назвать не вправе.  
– Хорошо. И кто же тогда может подтвердить ваши слова?  
Тэйла глубоко вздохнула и устало прикрыла ладонью глаза.  
– Я могу.  
Все в немом удивлении уставились на Тодда.  
– Я видел этого человека, когда уходил из лаборатории доктора МакКея.  
– Правда? И с ним кто-то был?  
– Да. Женщина. Другая.  
Удивление, промелькнувшее на картинно-прекрасном лице блондина, мгновенно сменилось спокойной самоуверенностью.  
Тэйла склонилась к Келлер и прошептала:  
– Придётся мне ещё разок изобразить Королеву… Подготовь заранее лазарет…  
– С чего ты взяла? – удивилась Дженнифер.  
Тэйла метнула злой взгляд в сторону Тодда, на что он ответил едва заметной ухмылочкой, и вздохнула:  
– Есть такое предчувствие…

– Кэванах?!  
– Если это допрос, я требую вести протокол…  
– Кэванах…  
– …А также присутствия независимого наблюдателя…  
– Кэванах!  
– …И хочу предупредить, если вы собираетесь использовать те же методы, что и доктор Вейр…  
– Не смей упоминать Элизабет! – Шеппард подскочил, едва не опрокинув стул.  
– Вы угрожаете мне, подполковник? Учтите, я обо всём сообщу в соответствующие инстанции…  
– Если доживёшь…  
Теперь уже Ронону пришлось удерживать Шеппарда, хотя он делал это без особого усердия и был вовсе не против, чтоб тот догнал улепётывающего по коридору Кэванаха и объяснил ему всю ошибочность его жизненной позиции.

– На каком основании вы исключили меня из списка?  
– Э-э… Вы…  
– Майор Тэлди, сэр. Вы допрашиваете всех, кто был в костюме рейфа. Меня нет в списке. Почему?  
– Майор, мы ищем мужчину…  
– С вашего позволения, сэр, это дискриминация. Женщин вообще и секс-меньшинств в частности.  
– Вы считаете, что Бетти могла перепутать? – вмешался Шеппард, с интересом разглядывая стоящую посередь кабинета женщину, одетую по последнему писку рейфьей моды – в длинный чёрный плащ, который не скрывал, а скорее подчёркивал достоинства её фигуры. Теперь ему стало ясно, почему Тэлди некоторое время назад довольно резко пресекла его попытки наладить близкие контакты третьей степени. – Судя по её рассказу, это было сложно…  
Майор скептически усмехнулась.  
– Сэр, судя по её рассказу, она была пьяна в доску. Всё могло ей просто присниться.  
– Да, этого варианта мы не учли… – задумчиво пробормотал Вулси. – Но кристалла-то нет.  
– Управляющего кристалла из наборного устройства, сэр? – переспросила Тэлди. – Так его майор Лорн вытащил. Он поспорил с доктором Пэрришем на диск с пор… разительно интересным фильмом, что пропажу кристалла не заметят раньше чем завтра…  
У Вулси начал дёргаться глаз.

Когда в кабинете появился Лорн, глаз начал дёргаться ещё и у Шеппарда. Пошатывающийся майор остановился перед Вулси и, указав на мешковатые штаны, измазанные краской, – единственный предмет одежды, что на нём был, – очень серьёзно сказал:  
– Такое замечательное утро, сэр. Я рисовал. Там рассвет сейчас. Вы видели здешние рассветы? Это нечто волшебное. Я и его нарисовал. Вот, посмотрите. – И перед глазами Вулси оказалось полотно, достойное кисти Кандинского. – Это рассвет. Красиво, правда?  
За спиной Вулси как-то незаметно возник Шеппард. Следом собрались и остальные, чтоб увидеть, что заставило Вулси с нервным хихиканьем заверить:  
– З-з-замечательная картина, майор…  
– Это что, медуза?  
– Да нет, это кит!  
– А мне кажется, на коралл похоже…  
– Это южный пирс! Разве вы не узнали?  
– А-а… Да-да, конечно, сходство поразительное…  
Довольный Лорн широко улыбнулся.  
– Вот это, наверно, джампер?  
– А почему он розовый?  
– Нету там джампера! Да вы же вверх ногами смотрите! Вот так надо!  
– Ага, гораздо понятнее…  
Все увлеклись, созерцая шедевр под новым углом.  
– Теперь на человека вроде похоже…  
Улыбка на лице Лорна стала ещё шире.  
– Хочу подарить картину моей девушке! – радостно сообщил он всем собравшимся. – Думаете, ей понравится? Она так любит рассвет! А вы видели рассвет над Атлантисом? Это удивительное зрелище, просто удивительное! Я его нарисовал! Для неё. Может быть, мы будем встречать рассвет вместе! Она такая возвышенная, такая чудесная… как роза в тумане…  
У присутствующих в очередной раз за утро отвисли челюсти.  
– Майор, – вкрадчивым голосом удава Каа поинтересовался Вулси, – в каком костюме вы вчера были на празднике?..  
– Не спрашивайте, – вдруг засмущался Лорн и уставился в пол, как юная леди викторианской эпохи, дочитавшая до самого интересного места любовный роман. – Такой глупый маскарад… Я знаю, рейфы – это вовсе не смешно… – и он с укоризной покосился на Тодда: – Вы едите людей. Это плохо.  
Вулси изобразил фэйспалм.  
– Можно я его пристрелю? – хором спросили Шеппард и Ронон.  
Тодд почесал длинным ногтем кончик носа.  
– У меня есть более рациональное предложение…  
Вопреки ожиданиям Вулси и надеждам Лорна, эти слова вызвали не бурю негодования, а молчаливое согласие.  
– Пошли все вон, – едва слышно сказал начальник экспедиции.

Спустя двадцать минут Шеппард проводил своего "брата" до Врат, вручил глазастую тыкву, наполненную конфетами, и привычно пригрозил убить при следующей встрече.  
– Забавные у людей традиции, – рассмеялся Тодд.  
– Это ещё что, – отмахнулся подполковник, – а вот когда на Рождество случайно оказываешься под омелой со своей бывшей учительницей физики…  
– Приходи к нам на Рождество! – крикнул МакКей из-под наборной панели, где пытался отодрать чью-то жвачку от десятитысячелетних кристаллов. – Посидим в лаборатории, поработаем…  
Что на сие "заманчивое" предложение собирался ответить рейф, осталось неизвестным, так как из коридора, ведущего к залу Врат, послышался истошный вопль:  
– Где ты, козёл белобрысый?! Ты предпочёл мне эту плесень пробирочную?! Иди сюда и посмотри мне в глаза, швабра хитиновая!!!  
– Я задержу её, – пообещал Шеппард.  
Тодд кивнул и нырнул во Врата.


End file.
